Putih Abu-Abu
by princess haru
Summary: " Hai Naruto, kau baru sampai ya...!" sapa pemuda bertato segita dipipinya- Inuzuka Kiba- sahabat Sasuke sekaligus pengurus osis./ " Hai juga Kiba!" balas Naruto tersenyum kikuk./ "Eh..? Sudah ya aku mau pergi keruangan kepala sekolah dulu" Naruto berjengit kaget sekaligus permisi mau pergi karena dia mau menemui Kepsek dan juga Gak kuat harus bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, cowok yan
1. Chapter 1

Putih abu-abu

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

pair : SasufemNaru, SasuSaku

genre : AU, Drama, typo

Selamat membaca

.

Pagi hari di sebuah kota yang asri - sunagakure (yang gak sesuai kenyataan dimangganya) *authordimasukankegentongsamagaara.  
Terlihat seorang gadis remaja 17 tahun-an bersurai pirang panjang dikuncir kepang dan memiliki wajah rupawan yang dibingkai dengan kacamata tebal untuk menutupi wajah ayunya berjalan sebuah taman kota sendirian untuk menghilangkan stress karena memikirkan sang pujaan hati yang tidak ada kabarnya selama dua minggu yang menghilang .

Naruto Uzumaki namanya,putri angkat dari Umino Iruka, karena sejak bayi Naruto sudah berada di panti asuhan Konoha. Dan tidak tau siapa orang tua kandungnya. Dan waktu Naruto berusia 7 tahun, Iruka mengambilnya dari panti kemudian membawanya untuk tinggal bersama diSuna untuk memulai hidup baru.

Naruto berjalan setapak demi setapak melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat favoritnya. Yang dulu merupakan tempat pertama yang dia datangi bersama kekasihnya untuk kecan pertama mereka.

" Kemana perginya kau Teme, awas saja nanti kalau ketemu!" Seru Naruto sambil memandang sendu handphone miliknya dengan wallpaper dirinya dan seseorang pria bersurai raven mencuat kebelakang.

ingat waktu kamu peluk aku...  
cium kedua pipiku bilang kamu sayang aku,bilang kamu cinta aku...

kini kamu telah pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri...  
aku mulai menyadari kamu yang paling berarti...  
aku kangen kamu sayang...  
masih kangen kamu sayang...

Dua menit kemudian dia hampir sampai ditempat tujuannya. Sebuah bangku taman yang cukup untuk dua orang dengan background pohon sakura yang bermekaran dibelakang bangku itu sudah menunggu hati galau gulana karena memikirkan sang pujaan hati yang gak pulang-pulang -bukan ding maksudnya gak memberi kabar.  
Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bangku taman yang menjadi saksi bisu cintanya.

'Semoga saja setelah ini hatinya tenang kembali' tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya kini tengah berciuman panas dihadapannya.

Tak sengaja aku melangkah datang  
kesini...  
tak sengaja aku melihat kaupun  
disini...  
terkejutnya aku melihat siapa dia  
bagai pernah aku  
mengenal raut  
wajahnya  
sakit hatiku tak terperih mengapa engkau berdusta  
tak percaya tapi mataku melihat  
Dia Sakura sahabat  
karibku..  
dia Sakura sakitnya hatiku...  
semua tahu engkaupun tahu  
Dia sahabatku  
dia Sakura teganya hatimu...

Tak ter-rasa Sebuah liquid keluar dari kedua mata saphierenya dengan mudahnya jatuh ke bumi yang di pijakinya,tubuhnya bergetar menahan isak tangis, melihat Sahabat Karibnya Haruno Sakura dan Kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke berciuman dan berselingkuh dibelakangnya .

Beberapa detik setelah itu Naruto membalikkan diri dan berlari kencang menjauhi pemandangan menjijikan itu.

.

Sinar matahari menembus celah fentilasi kamar mungil itu sedikit menerangi ruang kamar Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian dia terbangun karena suara alarm jam weker yang berada di meja sebelah kiri yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, mata sembab dan rasa sakit dikepalanya akibat kurang tidur semalam. ia menggosok matanya lembut kemudian memijat pelipisnya secara perlahan dan berharap sakit dikepalanya akan berkurang. Setelah itu dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju tempat riasnya untuk melihat keadaannya yang kacau akibat menangisi laki-laki bodoh yang telah melukai hatinya semalaman.

Seharusnya dia percaya kepada ucapan teman-temannya,jika kekasihnya itu cuma mempermainkannya, seharus dia percaya dengan Lee saat temannya itu mengatakan melihat Sasuke bersama seorang wanita-Shion bergandengan mesra menuju hotel. Tapi diri selalu saja tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka. Benar kata orang cinta itu membutakan segalanya.  
Dan selama 2 tahun dirinya selalu diduakan oleh Sasuke, tapi dia tetap percaya kepada sang kekasih.

Kamu Tipu Aku Lagi  
Mungkin Sudah Ke Seribu Kali  
Tak Tahu Kapan Akan Berakhir..  
Segala Penyiksaan Ini  
Kamu Tampar Aku Lagi  
Dengan Penyakit Lamamu  
Semakin Lama Aku Pun Bisa  
Menjadi Benar Benar Gila...  
Aku Bukan Wonder Women Mu  
Yang Bisa Terus Menahan  
Rasa Sakit Karena Mencintaimu...  
Hatiku Ini...  
Bukanlah Hati Yang Tercipta Dari Besi Dan Baja...  
Hatiku Ini Bisa Remuk Dan Hancur

"Arrght ... Kenapa... kenapa teme..? Kenapa kau tega sekali, padahal aku sangat percaya kepadamu " triak Naruto mengacak- acak rambutnya frustasi...

"Hiks... Hwaaaaaa..."  
Naruto menangis kencang menumpahkan semua emosinya, dan untungnya sekarang Iruka tidak ada rumah karena udah pergi kerja tadi pagi sekali. Kalau tidak pasti sekarang ayah angkatnya itu akan khawatir kepadanya.

Setelah selesai menumpahkan segala emosinya, yang menyeruak sesak di dadanya, Naruto pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri selama 5 menit kemudian pergi ke sekolah.

Bersambung atau end?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

pair : SasufemNaru, SasuSaku

genre : AU, Drama, typo

rented : M

summary : apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah memergoki kekasihnya berciuaman ditaman?

-Start-

chapter 2

SUNA SENIOR SCHOOL

Sekolah Sma dimana Naruto dan teman-teman menuntut ilmu, sekolah unggulan di Sunagakure  
" Selamat pagi" sapa beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang memasuki gerbang sekolah satu sama lain.

"Hyoshi,jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti kita berkumpul dirumah Aiko mengerjakan tugas biologi dari Orochi-sensei" ucap Saina memberi tau temannya yang suka lupa itu.

" Ha'i... Aku tau !" jawab Hyoshi malas dengan muka cemberut, pasalnya dia lagi bertengkar dengan Aiko-pacarnya.  
Ada juga murid yang bergosip ria pagi itu. Hah! Masa putih abu-abu...!

Tak berapa lama kemudian bel masuk bunyi dan semua murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan menunggu sensei yang akan mengajar pelajaran pertama.  
Sedangkan itu dikelas Naruto.

"Akhirnya lega juga sekarang " ucap Naruto tersenyum puas dan memegang dadanya yang sakit dari kemarin, setelah pulang dari taman.

Flasback.. 30 menit yang lalu

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor-koridor sekolah yang biasanya dia lewati sebelum pergi keruangan Osis tempat dimana kekasih- ralat- akan jadi mantan kekasih-nya berada pagi ini.  
Tadi malam dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuknya dan Sasuke,  
dengan tenangnya dia membuka ruangan osis dan-bingo- Uchiha Sasuke berada diruangan osis pagi ini.  
Dia mematap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Sasuke...ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu" jawab Naruto serius.

"Katakan saja disini ! aku masih banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan !" ucap Sasuke datar dan melanjut kan aktivitasnya kembali mentandatangi proposal.

"K...kita p...putus !" ujar Naruto dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Hn..! Apa?"kaget Sasuke dan menjatuhkan bolpoinnya.  
"Coba ulangi" printah Sasuke.

"AKU MAU KITA PUTUS !" Teriak Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi ruangan osis.

Sedangkan Sasuke? jangan ditanya lagi... Sekarang dia syock berat... Pasalnya diakan yang selalu mutusin cewek duluan . Tapi kok sekarang? Dia yang diputisin oleh cewek. Cewek culun pula lagi.

"Cih,berani sekali Dobe itu!" Sasuke mendecih tidak senang.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

pair : SasufemNaru, SasuSaku

genre : AU, Drama, typo

rented : M

summary : apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah memergoki kekasihnya berciuaman ditaman?

-Start-

chapter 3

inikah caramu membalas cintaku  
kau nodai cinta yang ku beri  
inikah caramu membalas sayangku  
kau lukai sayangku untukmu  
teganya kau menari di atas tangisanku  
kau permainkanku sesuka hatimu  
sudah cukup cukup sudah, cukup sampai di sini saja  
daripada hati gelisah cintaku kau balas dengan dusta  
sudah cukup cukup sudah, cukup sampai di sini saja  
daripada batin tersiksa lebih baik ku pergi saja  
telah berulang kali ku coba mengalah  
ternyata sabarku tak berarti untukmu  
teganya kau menari di atas tangisanku  
kau permainkanku sesuka hatimu  
sudah cukup cukup sudah, cukup sampai di sini saja  
daripada hati gelisah cintaku kau balas dengan dusta  
sudah cukup cukup sudah, cukup sampai di sini saja  
daripada batin tersiksa lebih baik ku pergi saja  
teganya kau menari di atas tangisanku  
kau permainkanku sesuka hatimu  
sudah cukup cukup sudah, cukup sampai di sini saja  
daripada batin tersiksa lebih baik ku pergi saja  
sudah cukup cukup sudah, cukup sampai di sini saja  
daripada hati gelisah cintaku kau balas dengan dusta.

.

Berita putusnya Sasuke dan Naruto siang itu tersebar luas di Suna High School..  
Ada beberapa murid yang kasihan dan prihatin kepada Naruto karena putusnya Dia dan Sasuke, ada juga yang tertawa mengejek dan mencaci Naruto siapa lagi kalau bukan siswi-siswi yang tergabung dalam Sasuke.f.c.

"Sayang sekali padahal hubungan mereka udah hampir 3 tahun " (Sasunaru pacaran mulai dari Smp kelas 3)

" Cewek cupu aja belagu..."

" Rasain... emang enak.."

"Akhirnya Sasuke-sama memutusi cewek nerd itu..."

" Cewek nerd itu memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke-sama"Begitulah kicauan mereka siang itu dikantin/sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto tetap cuek bebek saja mendengar gunjingan teman-temannya mengenai putusnya dirinya dengan Sasuke, dia menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.  
Sedangkan teman-teman dekatnya cuma bisa memandang Naruto tanpa bertanya apapun. (Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura)

" Apakah Naruto tau jika aku dan Sasuke berpacaran dibelakangnya"Guman seseorang dalam hati yang kini tengah duduk di meja makan yang sama dengan Naruto. Kalian tau siapa ini kan?

" Naru-chan" batin Hinata khawatir dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Kurang ajar anak ayam itu,akan ku hajar dia nanti "batin Tenten gadis bercepol dua yang ahli memainkan pedang itu.

"..." Ino terdiam dan makan bento dengan tenang.

" Aku selesai ! " ucap Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

" Eh... Na.. naru-chan " respon Hinata setelah bergulat dengan pikiran sendiri.

" Ada apa Hina- chan?" tanya Naruto melihat teman indigonya yang kini mematapnya .  
Tiga temannya menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang Naruto dan Hinata.

".."

".."

".."

Hinata memutar otaknya, agar tidak menyakiti teman blondenya itu dengan pertanyaan yang tidak menyangkut pautnya dengan kandasnya hubungan Naruto saat ini .

"E...eto nanti kita pu..pulang bareng ya.. S...soalnya a..aku mau mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan dirumahmu" jawab Hinata terbata-bata dan hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja Hinata, tapi gak apa-apakan kamu tunggu aku sebentar saja untuk latihan Karate" Ujar Naruto tersenyum lima jari kepada Hinata.

" I...iya gak apa-apa Naru chan " Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Oke .."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Masashi  
kishimoto

pair : SasufemNaru, SasuSaku

genre : AU, Drama, typo

rented : T

-Start-

chapter 4

Dua bulan setelah putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, aktivitas sekolah berjalan dengan lancar. Gosip mengenai SasuNaru pun sudah mereda.  
Dan para fans Sasuke pun makin heboh dan mencoba bersaing untuk menarik hati sang pujaan hati mereka -Sasuke- secara gitu Do'i udah single(yang mereka tau sekarang)

-Skip time-

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, membuat semua murid di SMA/SMK Suna Cyber School ber senang ria dan keluar dari ruang kelas masing-masing untuk sekedar mengisi perut, berpacaran atau pun ngobrol ringan dengan teman dekat.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka sejenak dan kita beralih ke sebuah bis yang kini sudah memasuki dan parkir di sekolahan.

"Ha-ah akhirnya sampai juga." ucap seorang gadis pirang berkuncir kepang yang kini telah turun dari bis bersama rekan-rekannya.  
Mereka adalah siswi dan siswa Suna Cyber School yang ikut dalam event pertandingan karate SMA tingkat nasional di Tokyo satu bulan yang lalu.

Beberapa guru dan kepala sekolah menyambut kepulangan mereka dengan suka cita karena siswinya membawa tropi juara pertama seperti satu tahun sebelumnya.

"Seperti biasa ketua tim karate putri selalu memukau"ujar seorang guru pria yang bertag nama Asuma sambil merilik pelatih/sensei karate wanita -Kurenai-

"Bagus pertahankan prestasi kalian tahun depan seperti ini" ujar kepala sekolah bangga kepada mereka semua.

" Ha'i Sensei...!"

"Naruto setelah ini kau pergi ke ruangan ku,ada yang harus aku bicaran dengan mu" ucap kepala sekolah sekaligus perintah.

"Baik, Orochimaru sensei" jawab Naruto patuh.

"Nah, semuanya ayo kita ganti baju dan kembali kekelas masing-masing" Printah Naruto selaku ketua karate tim putri Suna cyber school pada teman sekaligus anggota timnya.

" Ha'i Naru-chan/senpai" koor anggota tim karate putri bersamaan.

Walau Penampilan Naruto cupu dan kuno,tapi nama Dia cukup terkenal dikalangan murid terutama di bidang ilmu bela diri karate,tekkondo, akaido.

.

\- Skip time -

Setelah selesai ganti baju dengan seragam sekolah S.C.S Naruto bergegas pergi keruangan kepala sekolah yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruang Osis.  
Naruto menghela nafas gusar dan lelah pasal dia harus melewati keruangan osis yang artinya tempat Mantan kekasihnya berada saat ini. Walaupun mereka udah tidak bersama lagi seperti dulu seperti masih menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Hati Naruto tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia masih cinta dan sayang kepada Sasuke, tapi saat kemudian dia sakit hati dan kecewa kepada Sasuke karena telah menghianati cinta mereka.

" Fokus Naru, kau sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengan Sasuke"sugesti Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat melewati ruangan Osis itu,Tapi...

" Hai Naruto, kau baru sampai ya...!" sapa pemuda bertato segita dipipinya- Inuzuka Kiba- sahabat Sasuke sekaligus pengurus osis.

" Hai juga Kiba!" balas Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Didepannya saat ini berdiri beberapa pengurus osis seperti Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji,Sabaku Gaara,Utakata,Kiba. Dan juga mantannya Sasuke Uchiha.

" Selamat ya, kudengar tim karate putri juara pertama lagi " ujar Utakata memberi selamat dengan senyum charmingnya.

" Iya trimakasih Senpai.." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Dulu Utakata adalah seniornya saat Smp.

" Wow ! seperti akan ada pasangan baru nih!" Goda kiba melihat interaksi antara Utakata dan Naruto.

"Eh..? Sudah ya aku mau pergi keruangan kepala sekolah dulu" Naruto berjengit kaget sekaligus permisi mau pergi karena dia mau menemui Kepsek dan juga Gak kuat harus bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, cowok yang masih mengisi hati dan juga telah menyakiti hatinya.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda-pemuda tampan itu dan secepat mungkin sampai diruang kepala sekolah, karena dirinya mau pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya udah mulai demo,minta makan. Hmm.. Semangkuk ramen jumbo pun sudah mulai berkeliaran dibenaknya.

-Tbc-  
A/N : Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang udah mereview dan menfav/follow.  
Maaf saya gak bisa membalas review kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih  
#bungkukin badan 180' :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D  
#sayonara


End file.
